


Compare & Contrast

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese discusses how she feels late one evening and Carol shares too.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 26





	Compare & Contrast

“I’m sick of being treated like I don’t matter in this world.” 

“You think it’s a walk in the park for me?” 

“Well, you still have your friends. I’ve betrayed mine somehow.” 

Carol held her arms together watching Therese pull cans of vegetables out from a paper bag and set them on the kitchen counter. She also took out a loaf of bread and a carton of dozen eggs.

“You think those people I spend dinner once a week are my friends? They’re Harge’s lot! I only join them out of politeness! We mostly discuss racetrack winning numbers and my failed marriage!”

Therese flinched at the word “marriage” but really it was the tone of Carol’s voice and how shaken it sounded. Therese kept reaching her hand inside the brown paper bag to pull out a box of chicken broth and baking soda.

“I know you must think, ‘Wow, Carol’s got it easy, she’s very social and high elite’!” 

Therese turned her head, glaringly. 

“I’ve never been so alone with a crowd of people in my life,” Carol went on. “It may look like I’ve got it made, darling, but I don’t. Almost never. They barely have anything in common with me.” 

Therese began to fold the empty bag and store it inside the Tupperware cabinet. “I was only trying to tell you how I feel. I’m sorry for putting you on some kind of pedestal. Sometimes I wish that I could be the same way.”

Carol grew exasperated. “I remind you everyday. I show it at least. I love you. If that’s not enough, I don't know what is. Remember we’re in this world together, Therese. Let’s stop comparing about it and just accept our differences. You matter, alright?”

Therese nodded. She started putting away the groceries with Carol taking a few deep breaths to calm her wild beating heart.


End file.
